Robert Bancroft
The twin brother of Sean Bancroft, who is a lovely and kind man and is dating Jenna West. Early Life Born in West Sussex with his twin brother, he is a lovely and caring guy and grew up to be a compassionate and great business man whom is sweet and also motivated. He is nothing like his brother Sean whom while intelligent is a schemer and jealous of his brothers success wanting to engineer his downfall. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 46 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. His brother also moves into town but doesn't reveal he lives in the town wanting to ruin Robert. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 6 Court TV He is brought into Court TV under Judge Jackie as Jenna West accuses him of abusing him. Robert categorically denied such. Jenna explains in court that Robert had initially shown her kindness and love but then one day grabbed her and said hateful things to her. The next day he would come and then be all sweet. She also mentions he had a gift for her but never supplied it. Robert pleads his case that he is innocent but with witnesses such as Bassoon, Trudy Mint and many in the court room his fate had been sealed and he was ordered to pay Jenna £5000. Robert also reveals the gift was a dog. Episode 7 The One Where The Bank Robbery Goes Wrong And Was Not Put On The West End Robert is at Nanny Prescot house banging on the door and pleaded for her to belief him that he is innocent and for her to help him proof it. She is very reluctant but gives 24 hours to help him. First they go to the bank so he can withdraw the money he owes Jenna and Nanny Prescot wanting backup just in case he does anything calls for Daisy, Jude Regard and Dutch Holland to come alongside them. At the bank he goes to George Perez whom informs him they closed his account due to what had happened. Robert is in disbelief however just then the bank is being held up and then everything fits into place. It's his own brother Sean Bancroft! He reveals his plan. Sean had gone to the cafe when Robert was away and was very mean to Jenna West causing for everyone to despise and hate Robert and be prejudice to him. The fact it was on TV was just a plus. Then his plan was to steal the money from the prison, run away and get his brother thrown in prison who despite his protestations due to the towns prejudice they would look him up and being identical and having the same DNA Robert would be thrown away and Sean benefited. However Sean had one problem, he robbed at the same time Robert Bancroft is at the bank This causes great confusion as to whose who and Jenna even goes into the bank and their is confusion but in the end Sean ends up getting arrested after Robert showing his concern with Jenna as opposed to Sean, which was an idea Dutch had based on King Solomon and the ladies with the two babies which he suggested to use to Nanny Prescot to find out who was really who.. Robert once again mentions about the gift of a dog, this time to Jenna causing for Nanny Prescot to believe the dog Buddy belongs to Robert. Jenna realising the mistake as do the town offer their apologises and Jenna and Robert anew their love. Episode 8 I Want A Friend Nanny Prescot talks to Peter Rupert as she believes the dog Buddy belongs to Robert. At the end of the episode Jack Jackson who suspected that the dog belonged to Robert takes it away much to Peter's distress to do testing to see if it is the dog that Robert lost. Episode 9 All the Single Leapers It is confirmed through testing that Jack Jackson carried out that the dog belongs to Robert but also the dog ends up running away and is missing! Episode 10 Bible Bee Nancy Forster runs to Kevin Davis and exclaims to her that she is going on the Bible Bee show on Spirit TV. Kevin wonders if Nancy will be able to win as her scriptural memorization is not the best. He begins to talk to Nanny Prescot about it and Nanny Prescot definitely believes Nancy will not win and also recalls the time that Nancy Forster thought Noughts and Crosses was based on a true story and based a class project on such a notion. Nancy comes back and shows the pair the promo video done by the host of the show Dr Tameila Whatsgoingon which they are horrified by with her prosperity gospel spouting and obsession of locusts. When they heard a dog is the prize Kevin theorises that the dog is Buddy to Nanny Prescot whom is not sure. Nanny Prescot wants someone else to be in the show to try and win the prize as they will be better than Nancy. They however can't find anyone else and end up with Jack Jackson, Robert Bancroft, Peter Rupert and Jenna West go to the live show to support Nancy but primarily to find out if the dog is Buddy. Nancy doesn't get the quote but none of the contestants win as Jack Jackson who is at the back proves the dog belongs to Robert and is Buddy. Dr Tameila is angry at this and views Jack as a locusts however the show is closed by Jack and with the threat of being arrested Dr Tameila relents and the dog is returned to Robert. Buddy ends up being given by Robert and Jenna to Peter as they are so thankful for everything he had done for Buddy. Nanny Prescot objects to this as she thought they were almost making break through for Peter without the dog but Peter accepts Buddy. Episode 11 The Salon War When Nanny Prescot informs Daisy that The Kellan Twin is in fact one person Daisy remarks how it is like Sean Bancroft and Robert Bancroft but in reverse with Sean trying to convince people there was just one instead of two of them. Episode 18 2020 Vision The incident involving Sean trying to impersonate Robert to steal money and blame him is referenced by Nanny Prescot when the town is looking back at what happened during the year in 2019. Episode 24 Life is a Dance He dances with Jenna West for the annual dance marathon competition. The couple finish 16th with Les Knotts and Tina Lincoln winning the competition.